


Stars in Her Eyes

by ephemerality



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lydia is sentimental and Jordan is surprised, Marrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerality/pseuds/ephemerality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The honesty in her voice gives him pause. They’ve been together for two months now, and they’ve progressed fast, to the point where they spend the night together more often than not, but they haven’t gotten to the I love yous yet, and she’s never been particularly sentimental. She looks so unsure of herself, so vulnerable, and he wants to say something to make her feel better, but he doesn’t know what to say, so he just stares at her, in awe of her beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars in Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, it just came to me and it's really cheesy, but whatever.

When he crawls into bed at ten till midnight, she mutters, “You’re late.”

He’s surprised to see her here, since she usually stays at her house with her mom, but he doesn’t want her to leave, so he doesn’t comment. He exhales, rolling over on his side and pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder. “M’sorry, Lyds. Sheriff wanted to go over a last minute case, thought it might be supernatural.”

She rolls over to face him. “Was it?”

“Too soon to tell.”

She runs her fingertips down his face. “You’ll figure it out.”

“I know,” he says quietly. She shivers, and he pulls her closer. “Cold?”

She snuggles closer and smiles up at him. “Not anymore.”

He kisses her gently, and she rolls them over, so she’s on top. He laughs. “Little feisty today, are we?”

“It’s still night time, genius.”

“Okay, then. Little feisty to night , are we?”

She kisses him again. “I missed you.”

The honesty in her voice gives him pause. They’ve been together for two months now, and they’ve progressed fast, to the point where they spend the night together more often than not, but they haven’t gotten to the  I love you s yet, and she’s never been particularly sentimental. She looks so unsure of herself, so vulnerable, and he wants to say something to make her feel better, but he doesn’t know what to say, so he just stares at her, in awe of her beauty.

Moonlight streams in through the window, reflecting off her red hair, and he can’t figure out if the stars in her eyes are because of the moon or because of him. She’s so beautiful, and once again, he wonders what on Earth he did to deserve her.

When he doesn’t say anything, she looks at the pillow next to him and starts to move away. He grabs her wrist and pulls her back, maneuvering so she’s on her back underneath him, green eyes wide, and the stars are gone, replaced by a fear that maybe she’d gone too far, too soon. He hates that, hates that he’s the one who put it there.

He gently touches her face. “I missed you,” he says quietly. “I miss you all the time. Sometimes I even miss you when you’re here with me.” He sighs, rolls over so he’s on his side next to her, brushes the hair back from her face. “I know you’re not the kind of person who says things like that all the time, so when you do...it just surprises me, is all.”

She kisses him, and he pulls her closer. When he looks at her, the stars are back in her eyes.

“Jordan,” she says softly. “I always miss you when you’re not with me. You know that, don’t you?"

** He smiles. “I do now.”  
**


End file.
